wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XLV
Rozsadzenie olbrzymiej kolubryny uczyniło istotnie pognębiające na Millerze wrażenie, gdyż jego wszystkie nadzieje wspierały się dotąd na tym dziale. Już i piechota była do szturmu gotowa, już przygotowano drabiny i stosy faszyn, teraz trzeba było wszelką myśl szturmu porzucić. Zamiar wysadzenia klasztoru w powietrze za pomocą podkopów spełznął także na niczym. Sprowadzeni poprzednio górnicy z Olkusza łupali wprawdzie skałę zbliżając się na ukos ku klasztorowi, lecz robota szła tępo. Robotnicy mimo wszelkich ostrożności padali gęstym trupem od wystrzałów kościelnych, a pracowali niechętnie. Wielu wolało ginąć niż przyczyniać się do zguby świętego miejsca. Miller czuł co dzień wzrastający opór; mrozy odbierały resztę odwagi zniechęconemu wojsku, między którym szerzył się z dnia na dzień przestrach i wiara, że zdobycie tego klasztoru nie leży w mocy ludzkiej. Wreszcie i sam Miller począł tracić nadzieję, a po wysadzeniu kolubryny po prostu zdesperował. Ogarnęło go uczucie zupełnej niemocy i bezwładności. Nazajutrz, skoro dzień, zwołał więc radę, ale pono dlatego tylko, by od oficerów usłyszeć zachętę do opuszczenia fortecy. Poczęli się zbierać, wszyscy znużeni i posępni. W niczyich oczach nie było już nadziei ani wojskowej fantazji. Milcząc zasiedli koło stołu w ogromnej i zimnej izbie, w której para oddechów poprzesłaniała im twarze, i patrzyli spoza niej jakby spoza chmur. Każdy w duszy czuł wyczerpanie i znużenie, każdy mówił sobie w duchu, że nie ma żadnej rady do udzielenia, chyba taką, z którą lepiej się pierwszemu nie wyrywać. Wszyscy czekali na to, co powie Miller; on zaś kazał przede wszystkim przynieść obficie wina grzanego, dufając, że pod wpływem gorącego napitku łatwiej wydobędzie szczerą myśl z tych milczących postaci i zachętę do odstąpienia od onej fortecy. Na koniec, gdy sądził, że wino skutek swój już uczyniło, w następujące ozwał się słowa: — Czy uważacie, waszmościowie, że żaden z panów polskich pułkowników nie przyszedł na tę naradę, chociaż posłałem wszystkim wezwanie? — Waszej dostojności zapewne wiadomo, że pachołkowie polskich chorągwi znaleźli przy łowieniu ryb srebro klasztorne i że pobili się o nie z naszymi żołnierzami. Kilkunastu ludzi na śmierć usieczono. — Wiem. Część tego srebra zdołałem wyrwać z ich rąk, nawet większą część. Jest ona teraz tu, i namyślam się, co z nią uczynić. — Stąd zapewne gniewy panów pułkowników. Powiadają, że skoro Polacy to srebro znaleźli, to się Polakom należy. — O, to racja! — zawołał Wrzeszczowicz. — Według mego zdania, jest pewna racja — odpowiedział Sadowski — i tak myślę, że gdybyś waszmość, panie hrabio, je znalazł, nie uważałbyś za potrzebne dzielić się nim nie tylko z Polakami, ale nawet i ze mną, który jestem Czechem... — Przede wszystkim, panie, nie dzielę twojej życzliwości dla nieprzyjaciół naszego króla — odparł chmurno Wrzeszczowicz. — Ale my, panie, dzięki tobie musimy podzielić się z tobą wstydem i hańbą, nie mogąc nic wskórać przeciw fortecy, pod którą nas namówiłeś. — Tak więc pan straciłeś już wszelką nadzieję? — A pan, czy ją masz jeszcze do podziału? — Jakbyś pan wiedział, i sądzę, że ci panowie chętniej podzielą się ze mną moją nadzieją niż z panem jego bojaźnią. — Czy czynisz mnie tchórzem, panie Wrzeszczowicz? — Nie przypisuję panu więcej odwagi, niż okazujesz! — Ja zaś przypisuję panu mniej! — A ja — rzekł Miller, który od niejakiego czasu niechętnie spoglądał na Wrzeszczowicza, jako na instygatora nieszczęsnej wyprawy — postanawiam srebro odesłać do klasztoru. Może dobroć i łaska więcej wskóra przeciw tym nieużytym mnichom niż kule i armaty. Niech zrozumieją, że chcemy opanować fortecę, nie ich skarby. Oficerowie ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na Millera, tak mało przywykli do podobnej wspaniałomyślności z jego strony. Wreszcie Sadowski rzekł: — Nic lepszego nie można uczynić, bo zarazem zamknie się gębę polskim pułkownikom, którzy do srebra pretensje roszczą. W twierdzy uczyni to także z pewnością dobre wrażenie. — Najlepsze wrażenie uczyni śmierć owego Kmicica — odparł Wrzeszczowicz. — Spodziewam się, że tam Kuklinowski już go ze skóry obłupił. — Mniemam i ja, że już nie żyje — odpowiedział Miller. — Ale nazwisko owo przypomina mi naszą stratę niczym nie wynagrodzoną. Było to największe działo w całej artylerii jego królewskiej mości. Nie ukrywam panom, że wszystkie nadzieje moje na nim polegały. Wyłom już był uczyniony, strach w twierdzy szerzył się. Jeszcze parę dni, a bylibyśmy ruszyli do szturmu. Teraz za nic cała praca, za nic wszystkie wysilenia. Mur jednego dnia naprawią. A te działa, którymi jeszcze rozporządzamy, nie lepsze od fortecznych, i łatwo porozbijane być mogą. Większych nie ma skąd wziąść, bo ich i pan marszałek Wittenberg nie posiada. Mości panowie! Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym klęska wydaje mi się straszniejszą!... I pomyśleć, że jeden człowiek ją zadał!... Jeden pies! Jeden szatan!... Oszaleć przyjdzie! do wszystkich rogatych diabłów!... Tu Miller uderzył pięścią w stół, bo go gniew niepohamowany pochwycił, tym okrutniejszy, że bezsilny. Po chwili zakrzyknął: — A co jego królewska mość powie, gdy go wieść o tej stracie dojdzie?!... Po chwili znów: — A co my poczniem?... Zębami tej skały nie zgryziem! Bogdaj zaraza tych zabiła, którzy mnie pod tę twierdzę namawiali!... To rzekłszy porwał puchar kryształowy i w uniesieniu grzmotnął nim o podłogę, aż kryształ rozbił się na proch. Oficerowie milczeli. Nieprzystojne uniesienie jenerała, właściwsze chłopu niż wojownikowi tak wysoką piastującemu godność, zraziło doń serca i skwasiło do reszty humory. — Radźcie, panowie! — zakrzyknął Miller. — Radzić można tylko spokojnie — odparł książę Heski. Miller począł sapać i wyparskiwać gniew nozdrzami. Po niejakim czasie uspokoił się i wodząc oczyma po obecnych, jakby zachęcając ich wzrokiem, rzekł: — Przepraszam waszmościów, ale gniew mój nie dziwota. Nie będę wspominał tych miast, którem, objąwszy komendę po Torstensonie, zdobył, bo nie chcę wobec teraźniejszej klęski dawną fortuną się chlubić. Wszystko to, co się pod tą twierdzą dzieje, ludzki rozum po prostu przechodzi. Jednakże radzić trzeba... Po to waćpanów wezwałem. Obradujcie więc... i co większością na radzie postanowimy, to spełnię. — Niech wasza dostojność da nam przedmiot do obrady — rzekł książę Heski. — Mamy-li obradować jedynie nad zdobyciem fortecy czy też i nad tym, czy nie lepiej ustąpić? Miller nie chciał stawiać kwestii tak jasno, a przynajmniej nie chciał, aby owo: albo — albo, wyszło po raz pierwszy z jego ust, dlatego rzekł: — Niech każdy z panów mówi szczerze, co myśli. Wszystkim nam o dobro i chwałę jego królewskiej mości chodzić powinno. Lecz żaden z oficerów nie chciał także pierwszy z propozycją odstąpienia występować, więc znów nastało milczenie. — Panie Sadowski ! — rzekł po chwili Miller głosem, który starał się uczynić przyjaznym i łaskawym — pan szczerzej mówisz od innych, co myślisz, bo reputacja pańska zabezpiecza go od wszelkich podejrzeń... — Myślę, jenerale — odparł pułkownik — że ów Kmicic był jednym z największych tegoczesnych żołnierzy i że położenie nasze jest desperackie... — Wszakże pan byłeś za odstąpieniem od twierdzy?... — Za pozwoleniem waszej dostojności, byłem tylko za tym, aby nie rozpoczynać oblężenia... To wcale inna rzecz. — Więc co pan teraz radzisz? — Teraz odstępuję głos panu Wrzeszczowiczowi... Miller zaklął jak poganin. — Pan Weyhard będzie za całą tę nieszczęsną wyprawę odpowiadał! — rzekł. — Nie wszystkie moje rady spełniono — odpowiedział zuchwale Wrzeszczowicz — mógłbym też śmiało zrzucić z siebie odpowiedzialność. Byli tacy, którzy je krzyżowali. Byli tacy, którzy dziwną zaiste i niewytłumaczoną żywiąc dla księży życzliwość, odmawiali jego dostojność od wszelkich surowszych środków. Radziłem, żeby owych księży posłujących powiesić, i jestem przekonany, że gdyby to się stało, postrach otworzyłby nam już bramy tego kurnika. Tu Wrzeszczowicz począł patrzeć na Sadowskiego, lecz nim ten zdobył się na odpowiedź, wmieszał się książę Heski. — Nie nazywaj, hrabio, tej twierdzy kurnikiem — rzekł — bo im bardziej zmniejszasz jej znaczenie, tym bardziej powiększasz naszą hańbę. — Niemniej radziłem, by posłów powiesić. Postrach i zawsze postrach, oto com od rana do wieczora powtarzał, lecz pan Sadowski pogroził dymisją i księża odeszli bezpiecznie. — Idź, panie hrabio, dzisiaj do fortecy — odpowiedział Sadowski — wysadź prochami największą ich armatę, jak to uczynił z naszą ów Kmicic, a ręczę ci, że to większy rozszerzy postrach niż zbójeckie posłów mordowanie!... Wrzeszczowicz zwrócił się wprost do Millera: — Wasza dostojność! Sądzę, żeśmy się tu na naradę, nie na krotofile zebrali! — Czy masz waszmość co, prócz czczych wyrzutów, do powiedzenia? — spytał Miller. — Mam, pomimo wesołości tych panów, którzy mogliby swój humor do lepszych czasów zachować. — O Laertiadesie, z fortelów swych znany! — zakrzyknął książę Heski. — Panowie! — Odpowiedział Wrzeszczowicz — wiadomo powszechnie, że nie Minerwa jest waszym opiekuńczym bóstwem, a ponieważ Mars wam nie dopisał i zrzekliście się waszych głosów, pozwólcie mnie mówić. — Góra stękać poczyna. zaraz ujrzymy mysi ogonek! — dorzucił Sadowski. — Proszę o milczenie! — rzekł surowo Miller. — Mów, panie hrabio, pamiętaj tylko, że dotąd rady twoje wydały gorzkie owoce. — Które mimo zimy spożywać musimy na kształt zapleśniałych sucharów! — wtrącił książę Heski. — Tym się tłumaczy, dlaczego wasza książęca mość pijesz tyle wina — odparł Wrzeszczowicz — a choć wino nie zastąpi przyrodzonego dowcipu, pomaga ci za to do wesołego strawienia nawet hańby. Lecz mniejsza o to! Wiem dobrze, iż w fortecy jest partia, która od dawna poddać się pragnie, i tylko nasza niemoc z jednej, a nadludzki upór przeora z drugiej strony utrzymuje ją w karbach. Nowy postrach doda jej nowych sił, dlatego należy nam okazać, że nic sobie nie robimy ze straty działa, i szturmować tym usilniej. — Czy to już wszystko? — Choćby to było wszystko, sądzę, że podobna rada zgodniejszą jest z honorem szwedzkich żołnierzy niż jałowe z niej drwiny przy kielichach i niż wysypianie się po pijatyce. Ale to nie wszystko. Należy rozpuścić między naszymi żołnierzami, a zwłaszcza między polskimi wieść, że górnicy, którzy teraz nad założeniem miny pracują, odkryli stary przechód podziemny, ciągnący się pod sam klasztor i kościół... — Masz waszmość słuszność, to dobra rada! — rzekł Miller. — Gdy wieść ta między naszymi i polskimi żołnierzami się rozszerzy, sami Polacy będą namawiać mnichów do poddania się, bo i im chodzi, równie jak mnichom, aby to gniazdo zabobonów ocalało. — Jak na katolika, to nieźle! — mruknął Sadowski. — Gdyby służył Turkom, nazywałby Rzym gniazdem zabobonów! — odpowiedział książę Heski. — Wtedy Polacy wyślą niezawodnie od siebie posłów do księży— mówił dalej Weyhard — owa partia w klasztorze, która dawno się chce poddać, pod wpływem przerażenia ponowi swe usilności, i kto wie, czy nie zmuszą przeora i opornych do otworzenia bram. — "Zginie miasto Priama przez podstęp boskiego Laertydy..." — począł deklamować książę Heski. — Dalibóg, czysta historia trojańska, a jemu się zdaje, że coś nowego wymyślił! — odpowiedział Sadowski. Lecz Millerowi rada podobała się, bo w samej rzeczy nie była złą. Partia, o której Wrzeszczowicz wspominał, istniała w klasztorze. Nawet niektórzy księża słabszego ducha do niej należeli. Prócz tego przestrach mógł się rozszerzyć pomiędzy załogą, ogarnąć nawet tych, którzy dotąd chcieli się bronić do ostatniej kropli krwi. — Popróbujemy, popróbujemy! — mówił Miller, który jak tonący chwytał się każdej deski i łatwo od rozpaczy przechodził do nadziei. — Ale czy Kaliński albo Zbrożek zgodzą się jeszcze posłować do klasztoru, czy uwierzą w ów podkop i czy zechcą księżom o nim oznajmić? — W każdym razie Kuklinowski zgodzi się — odrzekł Wrzeszczowicz — ale lepiej będzie, żeby i on wierzył naprawdę w istnienie przechodu. Wtem tętent rozległ się przed kwaterą. — Owóż i pan Zbrożek przyjechał — rzekł książę Heski spoglądając przez okno. Po chwili w sieni zabrzęczały ostrogi i Zbrożek wszedł, a raczej wpadł do izby. Twarz jego była blada, wzburzona, i zanim oficerowie zdążyli spytać o powody tego pomieszania, pułkownik zakrzyknął: — Kuklinowski nie żyje! — Jak to? Co waść mówisz? Co się stało? — spytał Miller. — Pozwólcie mi odetchnąć — rzekł Zbrożek — bo to, com widział, imaginację przechodzi... — Mów prędzej! zamordowanoli go? — zawołali wszyscy. — Kmicic! — odparł Zbrożek. Oficerowie zerwali się wszyscy ze swych miejsc i poczęli patrzyć na Zbrożka jak na szalonego; on zaś, wyrzucając nozdrzami szybkie kłęby pary, tak mówił: — Gdybym nie widział, oczom bym nie wierzył, bo to nieludzka moc. Kuklinowski nieżywy, trzech żołnierzy zabitych, a Kmicica ani śladu. Wiedziałem, że to straszny człowiek. Reputacja jego w całym kraju znana... Żeby jednak, będąc jeńcem, związanym, nie tylko się wyrwać, ale pobić żołnierzy i Kuklinowskiego storturować... tego człowiek nie mógł dokonać, to chyba diabeł! — Coś podobnego nigdy się nie przygodziło... To niepodobne do wiary! — szepnął Sadowski. — Pokazał ten Kmicic, co umie! — odrzekł książę Heski. — A nie wierzyliśmy wczoraj Polakom, gdy nam mówili, co to za ptak; myśleliśmy, że koloryzują, jak oni zwykle. — Oszaleć! — krzyknął Wrzeszczowicz. Miller trzymał się rękami za głowę i nic nie mówił. Gdy wreszcie podniósł oczy, błyskawice gniewu krzyżowały się w nich z błyskawicami podejrzeń. — Panie Zbrożek — rzekł — choćby to był szatan, nie człowiek, bez pomocy, bez jakowejś zdrady nie mógłby on tego dokonać. Kmicic miał tu swoich admiratorów, a Kuklinowski swych wrogów i waszmość należałeś do ich liczby. Zbrożek był to w całym znaczeniu tego słowa zuchwały żołnierz, dlatego usłyszawszy zarzut do siebie wymierzony, przybladł jeszcze mocniej, zerwał się z miejsca, zbliżył się do Millera i zastąpiwszy mu drogę spojrzał wprost w oczy. — Czy wasza dostojność mnie posądzasz?... — zapytał. Nastała bardzo ciężka chwila. Wszyscy obecni nie mieli najmniejszej wątpliwości, iż jeśli Miller da odpowiedź twierdzącą, nastąpi niechybnie coś strasznego i niesłychanego w dziejach wojskowych. Wszystkie ręce spoczęły na rękojeściach rapierów. Sadowski obnażył nawet swój zupełnie. Lecz w tej chwili oficerowie ujrzeli przez okna, iż podwórzec zaroił się od polskich jeźdźców. Prawdopodobnie przybywali oni także z wieściami o Kuklinowskim, wszelako w razie zajścia stanęliby niechybnie po stronie Zbrożka. Widział ich i Miller, a lubo bladość wściekłości wystąpiła mu na twarz, jednak pohamował się i udając, że nie spostrzega nic wyzywającego w postępowaniu Zbrożka, odparł głosem, który starał się uczynić naturalnym: — Opowiedz nam wasza mość szczegółowo, jak się to stało? Zbrożek stał jeszcze czas jakiś z rozdętymi nozdrzami, lecz opamiętał się także, a przy tym myśl jego zwróciła się w inną stronę, gdyż towarzysze, którzy właśnie nadjechali, weszli do izby. — Kuklinowski zamordowan! — powtarzali jeden za drugim. — Kuklinowski zabit! — Oddział jego rozprasza się! Żołnierze jego szaleją! — Pozwólcie, panowie, przyjść do słowa panu Zbrożkowi, który pierwszy przyniósł nowinę! — zawołał Miller. Po chwili uciszyło się i pan Zbrożek tak mówić począł: — Wiadomo panom, żem na ostatniej naradzie wyzwał Kuklinowskiego na kawalerski parol. Byłem admiratorem Kmicica, prawda, bo i wy, choć jego nieprzyjaciele, musicie przyznać, że nie lada kto mógł spełnić takie dzieło, jak owo rozsadzenie tej armaty. Odwagę i w nieprzyjacielu cenić należy, dlatego podałem mu rękę, ale on mi swej umknął i zdrajcą mnie nazwał. Więc pomyślałem sobie: niech Kuklinowski czyni z nim, co chce... Chodziło mi jeno o to, żeby jeśli Kuklinowski postąpi sobie z nim przeciwnie rycerskiemu honorowi, niesława tego uczynku na wszystkich Polaków, a między innymi i na mnie, nie spadła. Dlatego to chciałem się koniecznie z Kuklinowskim bić, i dziś rano wziąwszy dwóch towarzyszów pojechałem do jego obozu. Przyjeżdżamy do kwatery... Powiadają: "Nie masz go!" Posyłam tu, nie masz go!... W kwaterze mówią, że i na noc wcale nie wracał, ale nie byli niespokojni, bo myśleli, że u waszej dostojności został. Aż jeden żołnierz powiada, że w nocy pojechał z Kmicicem w pole do stodółki, w której miał go przypiekać. Jadę do stodółki, wierzeje otwarte. Wchodzę, widzę: wisi nagie ciało na belce... Pomyślałem, że Kmicic, aż gdy oczy do mroku przywykły, patrzę, że trup jakiś chudy i kościsty, a tamten wyglądał jak Herkules... Dziwno mi było, żeby się mógł tak skurczyć przez jedną noc... Zbliżam się tuż — Kuklinowski! — Na belce? — spytał Miller. — Tak jest! Przeżegnałem się... Myślę: czary, omam czy co?... Dopiero jakem zobaczył trupy trzech żołnierzy, prawda stanęła przede mną jako żywa. Ten straszny człek pobił tamtych, tego powiesił i przypiekł po katowsku, a sam uszedł! — Do śląskiej granicy niedaleko! — rzekł Sadowski. Nastała chwila milczenia. Wszelkie podejrzenie co do udziału Zbrożka zgasło w duszy Millera. Lecz sam wypadek zmieszał go, przeraził i napełnił jakimś nieokreślonym niepokojem. Widział naokoło piętrzące się niebezpieczeństwa, a raczej groźne ich cienie, przeciw którym ani wiedział, jak walczyć; czuł, że otoczył go jakiś łańcuch niepomyślności. Pierwsze ogniwa leżały przed jego oczyma, lecz dalsze otaczał jeszcze mrok przyszłości. Opanowało go takie uczucie, jakby mieszkał w popękanym domu, który lada chwila mógł mu się zwalić na głowę. Niepewność przygniotła go nieznośnym ciężarem, i pytał sam siebie, do czego ma rąk przyłożyć? Wtem Wrzeszczowicz uderzył się w czoło. — Na Boga! — rzekł. — Od wczoraj, jakem tego Kmicica ujrzał, wydawało mi się, że ja go kiedyś znałem. Teraz znów widzę przed sobą tę twarz, przypominam sobie dźwięk mowy. Musiałem go chyba spotkać na krótko i po ciemku, wieczorem, ale mi po głowie chodzi... chodzi... Tu począł trzeć ręką czoło. — Co nam z tego? — rzekł Miller — nie skleisz, panie hrabio, armaty, choćbyś sobie przypomniał; nie wskrzesisz Kuklinowskiego! Tu zwrócił się do oficerów: — Komu wola, panowie, za mną na miejsce wypadku! Wszyscy chcieli jechać, bo wszystkich podniecała ciekawość. Podano więc konie i ruszyli rysią, a jenerał na czele. Zbliżywszy się do stodółki ujrzeli kilkudziesięciu jeźdźców polskich, rozrzuconych naokoło owego zabudowania na drodze i po polu. — Co to za ludzie? — spytał Zbrożka Miller. — To muszą być Kuklinowskiego. Mówię waszej dostojności, że ta hołota po prostu poszalała... To rzekłszy Zbrożek począł kiwać na jednego z jeźdźców. — Bywaj, bywaj! Żywo! Żołnierz podjechał. — Wy spod Kuklinowskiego? — Tak jest. — A gdzie reszta pułku? — Rozbieżeli się. Mówią, że nie chcą dłużej służyć przeciw Jasnej Górze. — Co on mówił? — spytał Miller. Zbrożek wytłumaczył. — Spytaj go waść, dokąd poszli? — rzekł jenerał. Zbrożek powtórzył pytanie. — Nie wiadomo — odrzekł żołnierz. — Niektórzy poszli na Śląsk. Inni mówili, że samemu Kmicicowi idą służyć, bo takiego drugiego pułkownika nie masz ani między Polaki, ani między Szwedami. Miller, gdy Zbrożek znów mu wytłumaczył słowa żołnierza, zamyślił się. Rzeczywiście, tacy ludzie, jakich miał Kuklinowski, gotowi byli bez wahania przejść pod komendę Kmicica. Ale wówczas mogli się stać groźni, jeśli nie dla armii Millera, to przynajmniej dla jego dowozów i komunikacyj. Fala niebezpieczeństw piętrzyła się coraz wyżej naokoło zaklętej fortecy. Zbrożkowi toż samo musiało przyjść do głowy, bo jakby odpowiadając na owe myśli Millera rzekł: — To pewna, że wszystko burzy się w naszej Rzeczypospolitej. Niech jeno taki Kmicic krzyknie, a setki i tysiące go otoczą, zwłaszcza po tym, co uczynił. — I co wskóra? — pytał Miller. — Wasza dostojność niech zechce pamiętać, że ten człowiek do desperacji przywiódł Chowańskiego, a Chowański miał, licząc z Kozakami, sześć razy tyle ludzi, co my... Ani jeden transport nie przyjdzie nam bez jego pozwolenia, a folwarki poniszczone i zaczyna nam być głodno. Prócz tego Kmicic może się połączyć z Żegockim i Kuleszą — wówczas kilka tysięcy szabel będzie miał na zawołanie. To ciężki człowiek i może stać się molestissimus. — A waszmość pewien jesteś swoich żołnierzy? — Więcej niż siebie samego — odpowiedział z szorstką otwartością Zbrożek. — Jak to więcej? — Bo, mówiąc prawdę, dość mamy wszyscy tego oblężenia! — Ufam, że ono wkrótce się skończy. — Tylko pytanie: jak? Zresztą, wziąść tę twierdzę jest teraz taką samą klęską, jak od niej odstąpić. Tymczasem dojechali do stodółki. Miller zsiadł z konia, za nim wszyscy oficerowie, i weszli do wnętrza. Kuklinowskiego zdjęli już żołnierze z belki i okrywszy kilimkiem położyli na wznak na resztkach słomy. Trzy ciała żołnierskie leżały wpodle, ułożone równo obok siebie. — Tych pomordowano nożami — szepnął Zbrożek. — A Kuklinowski? — Na Kuklinowskim ran nie masz, jeno bok ma spieczony i osmalone wąsy. Musiał zmarznąć albo zatchnął się, bo własną czapkę dotychczas w zębach trzyma. — Odkryć go! Żołnierz podniósł róg kilimka i okazała się twarz straszna, nabrzmiała, z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Na resztkach osmalonych wąsów sople, powstałe ze zlodowaciałego oddechu, pomieszały się z kopciem i utworzyły jakby kły sterczące z ust. Twarz to była tak ohydna, że Miller, lubo przyzwyczajony do wszelkiego rodzaju okropności, wzdrygnął się i rzekł: — Zakryj co prędzej! Straszne! Straszne! Posępna cisza zapanowała w stodółce. — Po cośmy tu przyjechali? — pytał spluwając książę Heski — przez cały dzień nie tknę jedzenia. Nagle Millera opanowało nadzwyczajne jakieś rozdrażnienie graniczące prawie z obłędem. Twarz mu zsiniała, źrenice rozszerzyły się, zęby poczęły zgrzytać. Owładnęło go dzikie pragnienie krwi, zemsty nad kimkolwiek, więc zwróciwszy się do Zbrożka, zakrzyknął: — Gdzie ów żołnierz, który widział, że Kuklinowski był w stodółce? Dawajcie go! to musi być wspólnik! — Nie wiem, czyli ten żołnierz tu jeszcze jest — odrzekł Zbrożek. — Wszyscy ludzie Kuklinowskiego rozbiegli się jak wyjarzmione byki! — To go łap! — zaryczał w furii Miller. — To go wasza dostojność sam łap! — krzyknął z równą furią Zbrożek. I znów straszliwy wybuch zawisnął, jakby na nici pajęczej, nad głowami Szwedów i Polaków. Ci ostatni poczęli się cisnąć do Zbrożka, ruszać groźnie wąsiskami i trzaskać w szable. Wtem gwar, echa strzałów i tętent kilku koni rozległ się na zewnątrz i do stodółki wpadł oficer szwedzkich rajtarów. — Jenerale! — krzyknął — wycieczka z klasztoru. Górnicy kopiący minę wybici do nogi! Oddział piechoty rozproszony. — Oszaleję! — wrzasnął Miller chwytając się za włosy peruki — na koń! Po chwili mknęli wszyscy jak wicher ku klasztorowi, aż grudy śniegu sypały się jak grad spod kopyt koni. Sto jazdy Sadowskiego, pod komendą jego brata, przyłączyło się do osoby Millera i biegło w pomoc. Po drodze widzieli oddziały piechoty, przerażone, uciekające w nieładzie i popłochu, tak bardzo upadły już serca niezrównanych skądinąd żołnierzy szwedzkich. Opuszczano nawet szańce, którym żadne nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Kilkunastu stratowali pędzący oficerowie i rajtarzy. Dopadli wreszcie o staję od fortecy, lecz po to tylko, by na wzniesieniu, widnym jak na dłoni, ujrzeć wracających szczęśliwie do klasztoru napastników. Śpiewy, okrzyki radosne i śmiechy dochodziły od nich do uszu Millera. Pojedynczy przystawali nawet i grozili w stronę sztabu krwawymi szablami. Polacy, znajdujący się przy boku szwedzkiego jenerała, poznali samego Zamoyskiego, który osobiście przywodził tej wycieczce, a który teraz, dojrzawszy sztab, przystanął i kłaniał mu się z powagą czapką. Nie dziwota! Czuł się już bezpieczny pod zasłoną dział fortecznych. Jakoż na wałach zadymiło i żelazne ptastwo kul przeleciało ze straszliwym świstem między oficerami. Kilku rajtarów zachwiało się na kulbakach i jęk odpowiedział świstowi. — Pod ogniem jesteśmy, cofać się! — zakomenderował Sadowski. Zbrożek chwycił za cugle Millerowego konia. — Jenerale, cofamy się! Tu śmierć! Miller był jakby odrętwiały, nie odrzekł ni słowa, pozwolił wywieść się z promienia pocisków. Wróciwszy do swej kwatery zamknął się w niej i cały dzień nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Rozmyślał zapewne o swej sławie Poliocertesa. Tymczasem Wrzeszczowicz wziął w ręce całą władzę i z niezmierną energią począł czynić przygotowania do szturmu. Sypano nowe szańce, żołnierze łamali w dalszym ciągu po górnikach skałę dla założenia miny. Ruch gorączkowy trwał w całym obozie szwedzkim; zdawało się, że nowy duch wstąpił w oblegających lub że im świeże posiłki przybyły. W kilka dni później wieść gruchnęła po obozie szwedzkim i sprzymierzonym polskim, że kopacze znaleźli przechód podziemny, idący pod sam kościół i klasztor, i że tylko od dobrej woli jenerała zależy wysadzić całą twierdzę w powietrze. Radość niezmierna ogarnęła znużonych mrozami, głodem i bezowocną pracą żołnierzy. Okrzyki: "Mamy Częstochowę!... Wysadzimy ten kurnik!" — przebiegały z ust do ust. Rozpoczęły się uczty i pijatyka. Wrzeszczowicz był wszędzie, zachęcał żołnierzy, utrzymywał w wierze, potwierdzał sto razy dziennie wieść o znalezieniu przechodu, podniecał uczty i hulanki. Echa tej radości doszły na koniec i do twierdzy. Wiadomość o minach już założonych i gotowych do wybuchu rozbiegła się z szybkością błyskawicy z jednego końca wałów na drugi. Najodważniejsi nawet zlękli się. Niewiasty z płaczem poczęły oblegać mieszkanie przeora, wyciągać ku niemu dzieci, gdy ukazywał się na chwilę, i wołać: — Nie gub niewinnych!.... Krew ich spadnie na ciebie!... Im kto większym był tchórzem, z tym większą odwagą nacierał teraz na księdza Kordeckiego, by nie narażał na zgubę świętego miejsca, stolicy Najświętszej Panny. Nastały tak ciężkie chwile i tak bolesne dla nieugiętej duszy owego bohatera w habicie, jakich nigdy dotąd nie bywało. Szczęściem, że i Szwedzi zaniechali szturmów, aby tym dowodniej okazać oblężonym, że już nie potrzebują ni kul, ni armat, że dość im jedną nitkę prochową zapalić. Lecz dla tych samych powodów przerażenie rosło w klasztorze. W czasie głuchych nocy niektórym najtchórzliwszym wydawało się, że słyszą już pod ziemią jakieś szmery, jakieś ruchy, że Szwedzi są już pod samym klasztorem. Upadła wreszcie na duchu i znaczna część zakonników. Ci, z ojcem Stradomskim na czele, udali się do przeora, by niezwłocznie rokowania o poddanie się rozpoczął. Z nimi razem poszła większość żołnierzy i kilku szlachty. Wówczas ksiądz Kordecki wyszedł na podwórze, a gdy tłum otoczył go ściśniętym kołem, tak mówić począł: — Zali nie przysięgliśmy sobie, że do ostatniej kropli krwi bronić świętego przybytku będziemy? Zaprawdę, powiadam wam, jeśli prochy nas wyrzucą, to tylko liche ciała nasze, tylko doczesne zwłoki opadną z powrotem na ziemię, a dusze już nie wrócą... Niebo otworzy się nad nimi i tam wejdą w wesele, w szczęśliwość, jako morze bez granic. Tam Jezus Chrystus je przyjmie i ta Matka Najświętsza, i wyjdzie przeciw nich, a one jako pszczoły złote siędą na Jej płaszczu i w światłości się zanurzą, i w oblicze Boga patrzeć będą... Tu blask tej światłości zaświtał na twarzy jego, oczy natchnione wzniósł w górę i mówił dalej z powagą i spokojem zaziemskim: — Panie, który światami rządzisz, Ty patrzysz w serce moje i wiesz, że nie kłamię temu ludowi mówiąc, iż gdybym własnej szczęśliwości tylko pragnął, tedybym ręce wyciągnął ku Tobie i wołałbym z głębi duszy mojej: "Panie! spraw, aby te prochy były, aby wybuchły, bo w takiej śmierci jest odkupienie win i grzechów, bo jest odpoczynek wieczny, a sługa Twój znużon i spracowan już bardzo..." I któż by nie chciał takiej nagrody za śmierć bez męki, jako mgnienie oka krótką, jako błyskawica na niebie przemijającą, po której wieczność niezmienna, szczęście nieprzebrane, radość bez końca!... Lecz Ty mi kazałeś strzec przybytku Twego, więc mi odejść nie wolno; Tyś mnie na straży postawił, więc wlałeś we mnie moc Twoją, i wiem to. Panie, i widzę, i czuję, że choćby złość nieprzyjacielska aż pod ów kościół dotarła, choćby wszystkie prochy i niszczące saletry pod nim złożono, dość by mi było je przeżegnać, ażeby nie wybuchły... Tu zwrócił się do zgromadzonych i tak mówił dalej: — Bóg mi dał tę moc, lecz wy zdejmijcie strach z serc waszych! Duch mój przenika ziemię i powiada wam: Kłamią nieprzyjaciele wasi i nie ma prochowych smoków pod kościołem!... Wy, ludzie trwożliwych serc, wy, w których przestrach wiarę potłumił, nie zasłużyliście na to, aby dziś jeszcze wejść do królestwa łaski i odpocznienia — więc nie masz prochów pod stopami waszymi! Bóg chce ocalić ten przybytek, aby jako arka Noego unosił się nad potopem klęsk i niedoli, więc w imię Boga po raz trzeci powiadam wam: nie masz prochów pod kościołem ! A gdy w Jego imieniu mówię, kto będzie śmiał mi przeczyć, kto wątpić się jeszcze odważy?... To rzekłszy umilkł i patrzył na tłum zakonników, szlachty i żołnierzy. Lecz taka była niezachwiana wiara, pewność i siła w jego głosie, że oni milczeli także i nikt nie wystąpił. Przeciwnie, otucha poczęła wstępować w serca, aż na koniec jeden z żołnierzy, chłop prosty, rzekł: — Bądź pochwalone imię Pańskie!... Od trzech dni mówią, iż mogą fortecę wysadzić, czemuż nie wysadzają? — Chwała Najświętszej Pannie! Czemu nie wysadzają? — powtórzyło kilkanaście głosów. Wtem uczynił się dziwny znak. Oto nagle naokół rozległ się szum skrzydeł i całe stada zimowych ptaszyn pojawiły się na podwórzu fortecznym, i coraz nowe nadlatywały z okolicznych ogłodzonych folwarków: więc szare śmieciuszki, trznadle o złotej piersi, ubogie wróble, zielone sikorki, krasne gile poobsiadały załamania dachów, węgły, odrzwia, gzymsy kościelne; inne kręciły się różnobarwnym wieńcem nad głową księdza, furkając skrzydełkami, świegocąc żałośnie, jakoby o jałmużnę prosiły, i nic nie obawiając się ludzi. Zdumieli się na ten widok obecni, a ksiądz Kordecki modlił się przez chwilę, wreszcie rzekł: — Oto ptaszkowie leśni pod opiekę Matki Bożej się udają, a wy zwątpiliście o Jej mocy? Otucha i nadzieja wróciły już do serc, zakonnicy bijąc się w piersi udali się do kościoła, a żołnierze na mury. Niewiasty wyszły sypać ziarno ptaszętom, które poczęły dziobać je chciwie. Wszyscy tłumaczyli pojawienie się owych drobnych leśnych mieszkańców sobie na pomyślność, nieprzyjacielowi na szkodę. — Srogie śniegi muszą leżeć, gdy owe ptaszyny już i na wystrzały, i na huk armatni nie uważają, jeno do zabudowań się cisną — mówili żołnierze. — A czemu to od Szwedów do nas uciekają? — Bo i najlichsze stworzenie ma ten dowcip, że nieprzyjaciela od swojego odróżni. — Nie może to być — odrzekł inny żołnierz — przecie i w szwedzkim obozie są Polacy; ale to znaczy, że tam już głodno być musi i obroków dla koni wcale brakuje. — Znaczy to jeszcze lepiej — mówił trzeci — bo pokazuje się, że co prawią o tych prochach, to wierutne łgarstwo. — Jakże to? — spytali wszyscy naraz. — Starzy ludzie powiadają — odrzekł żołnierz — że niech jeno jaki dom ma się zawalić, zaraz jaskółki i wróblowie, gniazda wiosną pod dachem mający, wyprowadzają się precz na dwa i trzy dni przedtem; taki każda bestia ma rozum, że naprzód wie o niebezpieczeństwie. Owóż, gdyby pod klasztorem były prochy, to by te ptaki tu nie przyleciały. — Prawdali to? — Jako amen w pacierzu! — Chwała Najświętszej Pannie! Źle tedy ze Szwedami! W tej chwili głos trąbki dał się słyszeć przy południowo-zachodniej bramie; wszyscy pobiegli patrzeć, kto przybywa. Był to trębacz szwedzki, który przywiózł list z obozu. Zakonnicy zgromadzili się zaraz w definitorium. List był od Wrzeszczowicza i oznajmiał, iż jeśli twierdza nie podda się do jutra, zostanie w powietrze wysadzona. Lecz ci nawet, którzy poprzednio upadli pod brzemieniem bojaźni, nie uwierzyli teraz temu wezwaniu. — Próżne to strachy! — wołali razem księża i szlachta. — Napiszmy im tedy, żeby nas nie żałowali. Niech wysadzają! I istotnie odpisano w ten sposób. Tymczasem żołnierze, którzy zgromadzili się przy trębaczu, odpowiadali również śmiechem na jego ostrzeżenia. — Dobrze! — mówili mu. — Czemu macie nas szczędzić? Prędzej pójdziem do nieba! Ten zaś, który wręczał posłańcowi list z odpowiedzią, rzekł mu: — Nie traćcie próżno słów i czasu!... Samych was nędza gryzie, a nam, chwała Bogu, na niczym nie zbywa. Ptaki nawet od was uciekają. W ten sposób spełzł na niczym ostatni fortel Wrzeszczowicza. A gdy upłynął jeszcze dzień, okazało się zupełnie dowodnie, jak czczymi były obawy oblężonych, i spokój powrócił w klasztorze. Nazajutrz zacny mieszczanin częstochowski, Jacek Brzuchański, podrzucił znowu list ostrzegający o szturmie, lecz zarazem o wyruszeniu Jana Kazimierza ze Śląska i o powstaniu całej Rzeczypospolitej przeciw Szwedom. Zresztą miał to być, według wieści krążących za murami, szturm ostatni. Brzuchański podrzucił list wraz z workiem ryb dla księży na Wilię, a zbliżył się do murów przebrany za szwedzkiego żołnierza. Na nieszczęście, poznano go i schwytano. Miller kazał go rozciągnąć na torturach; lecz starzec miał w czasie mąk widzenia niebieskie i uśmiechał się słodko jak dziecię, a zamiast bólu malowała się na jego twarzy niewysłowiona radość. Jenerał sam był obecny przy katuszy, jednakże zeznań żadnych z męczennika nie wydobył; wydobył tylko rozpaczliwe przekonanie, że tych ludzi nic nie zachwieje, nic ich nie złamie, i zniechęcił się do reszty. Tymczasem nadeszła stara żebraczka Kostucha z listem od księdza Kordeckiego, proszącym pokornie, aby zawieszono szturm na czas nabożeństwa w dniu Bożego Narodzenia. Straże i oficerowie przyjęli żebraczkę ze śmiechami i z urąganiem z takiego posła, lecz ona wręcz im odrzekła: — Nikt inny nie chciał pójść, bo wy posłów jako zbóje traktujecie, a ja się za kawałek chleba podjęła... Niedługo mi już na świecie, więc się was nie boję, a jeśli nie wierzycie, to macie mnie w ręku. Lecz nie uczyniono jej nic złego. Co więcej, Miller, pragnąc raz jeszcze drogi zgody próbować, przystał na żądanie przeora; przyjął nawet okup za nie domęczonego Jacka Brzuchańskiego; odesłał za jedną drogą i ową część srebra znalezionego przez pachołków szwedzkich. To ostatnie uczynił na złość Wrzeszczowiczowi, który po chybionym fortelu z minami w nową popadł niełaskę. Przyszedł wreszcie wieczór wigilijny. O pierwszej gwiaździe zamigotały światła i światełka w całej fortecy. Noc była spokojna, mroźna, lecz pogodna. Szwedzcy żołnierze, kostniejąc z zimna na szańcach, poglądali z dołu na czarne mury niedostępnej fortecy i na myśl przychodziły im ciepłe, mchami utkane chaty skadynawskie, żony, dzieci, choinowe drzewka płonące od świeczek, i niejedna żelazna pierś wezbrała westchnieniem, żalem, tęsknotą, rozpaczą. A w twierdzy, przy stołach okrytych sianem, oblężeni łamali się opłatkami. Cicha radość płonęła na wszystkich twarzach, bo każdy miał przeczucie, pewność prawie, że czasy niedoli miną już rychło. — Jutro szturm jeszcze, ale to już ostatni — powtarzali sobie księża i żołnierze. — Komu Bóg śmierć zapisze, niech dziękuje, że przedtem nabożeństwa zażyć mu pozwoli i tym pewniej bramy niebieskie mu otworzy, bo kto w dzień Bożego Narodzenia za wiarę zginie, ten do chwały przyjęty być musi. Życzyli sobie tedy wzajem pomyślności, długich lat lub niebieskiej korony i taka ulga spadła na wszystkie serca, jakby już bieda minęła. A było przy przeorze jedno krzesło próżne, przed nim stał talerz, na którym bielała paczka opłatków, niebieską wstążeczką obwiązana. Gdy wszyscy zasiedli, owego zaś miejsca nikt nie zajął, pan miecznik rzekł: — Widzę, ojcze wielebny, że starym zwyczajem i dla zagórskich panów miejsce gotowe? — Nie dla zagórskich to panów — odrzekł ksiądz Augustyn — ale dla wspomnienia owego młodzieniaszka, któregośmy jak syna wszyscy kochali, a którego dusza patrzy teraz z uciechą na nas, żeśmy pamięć wdzięczną o nim zachowali. — Dla Boga — rzekł miecznik sieradzki — lepiej teraz jemu niż nam! Słuszną winniśmy mu wdzięczność! Ksiądz Kordecki miał łzy w oczach, a pan Czarniecki ozwał się: — O mniejszych w kronikach piszą. Jeśli mi Bóg życia pozwoli, a ktokolwiek spyta mnie później, który był między wami żołnierz starożytnym bohaterom równy, powiem: Babinicz. — On się nie nazywał Babinicz — odrzekł ksiądz Kordecki. — Jak to, nie nazywał się Babinicz? — Od dawna wiedziałem jego prawdziwe nazwisko, ale pod tajemnicą spowiedzi... I dopiero, wychodząc przeciw owej kolubrynie, rzekł mi: "Jeśli zginę, niechajże wiedzą, ktom jest, ażeby uczciwa sława przy moim nazwisku została i dawne grzechy starła." Poszedł, zginął, więc teraz mogę waćpanom powiedzieć: to był Kmicic! — Ów litewski przesławny Kmicic? — zakrzyknął porwawszy się za czuprynę pan Czarniecki. — Tak jest! Tak łaska boża zmienia serca! — Dla Boga! Teraz rozumiem, że on się podjął tej wyprawy! Teraz rozumiem, skąd się taka fantazja w nim brała, skąd ta odwaga, którą wszystkich przewyższał! Kmicic, Kmicic! ów straszny Kmicic, którego Litwa sławi! — Inaczej go odtąd sławić będzie nie tylko Litwa, ale cała Rzeczpospolita. — On to nas pierwszy ostrzegł przed Wrzeszczowiczem! — Z jego to przyczyny bramyśmy dość wcześnie zamknęli i przygotowania uczynili! — On pierwszego Szweda z łuku ustrzelił. — A ilu ich z armat napsuł! A de Fossisa kto położył? — A owa kolubryna! Jeśli nam nie strach jutrzejszego szturmu, któż to sprawił? — Niechże każdy z czcią wspomina i wysławia, gdzie może, imię jego, ażeby sprawiedliwość się stała — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — a teraz: "Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać, Panie!" — "A światłość wiekuista niechaj mu świeci!" — odpowiedział jeden chór głosów. Lecz pan Czarniecki długo nie mógł się uspokoić i myśl jego ustawicznie zwracała się do Kmicica: — To mówię waszmościom — rzekł — było w nim coś takiego, że choć jak prosty żołnierz służył, zaraz komenda sama mu do rąk właziła. Aż mi dziwno było, że ludzie mimo woli słuchali takiego młodzika... W rzeczy, na onej baszcie on komenderował i ja sam go słuchałem. Gdybym to choć był wiedział, że to Kmicic! — Wszelako dziwno mi to — rzekł pan miecznik sieradzki — że Szwedzi nie pochwalili się jego śmiercią. Ksiądz Kordecki westchnął: — Musiały go prochy na miejscu rozerwać! — Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, żeby żył! — krzyknął pan Czarniecki. — Ale żeby taki Kmicic pozwolił się prochom wysadzić!... — Dał swoje życie za nasze! — odrzekł ksiądz Kordecki. — To pewno — odpowiedział miecznik — że gdyby ta kolubryna leżała na szańcu, nie myślałbym tak wesoło o jutrze. — Jutro Bóg nam da nowe zwycięstwo! — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — albowiem arka Noego nie może zginąć w potopie! Tak oni ze sobą rozmawiali przy Wilii, a potem porozchodzili się, zakonnicy do kościoła, żołnierze na cichy postój i strażowanie przy bramach i murach. Lecz wielka czujność była zbyteczna; i w szwedzkim obozie panowała niezamącona spokojność. Sami oni oddali się spoczynkowi i rozmyślaniom, bo i dla nich zbliżało się najuroczystsze ze świąt. Noc była także uroczysta. Roje gwiazd świeciły na niebie, mieniąc się różowo i błękitno. Blask księżyca barwił na zielono całuny śnieżne, rozciągnięte między fortecą a nieprzyjacielskim obozem. Wiatr nie wiał i taka była cisza, jakiej od początku oblężenia pod tym klasztorem nie bywało. O północy żołnierze szwedzcy usłyszeli płynące łagodnie z wyniosłości tony organów, potem głosy ludzkie dołączyły się do nich, potem dźwięki dzwonów i dzwonków. Wesele, otucha i wielki spokój były w tych dźwiękach, i tym większe zwątpienie, tym większe uczucie niemocy ścisnęło serca szwedzkie. Żołnierze polscy spod komendy Zbrożka i Kalińskiego nie pytając o pozwolenie podeszli pod same mury. Nie puszczono ich do środka, w obawie jakowej zasadzki, którą noc mogła ułatwić, lecz pozwolono stać blisko przy murach. Oni też zebrali się całą gromadą. Jedni poklękali na śniegu, inni kiwali żałośnie głowami, wzdychając nad własną dolą, albo bili się w piersi ślubując sobie poprawę, a wszyscy słuchali z rozkoszą i ze łzami w oczach muzyki i pieśni, wedle starożytnego zwyczaju śpiewanych. Tymczasem strażnicy na murach, którzy nie mogli być w kościele, chcąc sobie ową stratę wynagrodzić, poczęli także śpiewać i wkrótce rozległa się po całym okręgu murów kolęda: W żłobie leży, Któż pobieży Kolędować małemu... Nazajutrz po południu huk dział zgłuszył na nowo wszystkie inne odgłosy. Szańce, ile ich było, zadymiły naraz, ziemia drżała w posadach; leciały po staremu na dach kościelny ciężkie faskule i bomby, i granaty, i pochodnie w rury oprawne, lejące deszcz roztopionego ołowiu, i pochodnie bez oprawy, i sznury, i szmaty. Nigdy huk nie był tak nieustający, nigdy dotąd taka fala ognia i żelaza nie zwaliła się na klasztor, lecz między działami szwedzkimi nie było owej kolubryny, która sama jedna mogła pokruszyć mur i wyłomy potrzebne do ataku uczynić. Zresztą oblężeni tak już przywykli do ognia, tak każdy wiedział, co mu czynić należy, że bez komendy obrona szła zwykłym trybem. Na ogień odpowiadano ogniem, na pocisk pociskiem, jeno wymierzonym trafniej, bo spokojniej. Pod wieczór wyjechał Miller, aby przy ostatnich błyskach zachodzącego słońca skutki dobrze obejrzeć, i wzrok jego padł na wieżę rysującą się spokojnie na tle błękitu. — Ten klasztor wieki wieków stać będzie! — zakrzyknął w uniesieniu. — Amen! — odpowiedział spokojnie Zbrożek. Wieczorem zebrała się znów w jeneralnej kwaterze narada, jeszcze posępniejsza niż zwykle. Zagaił ją sam Miller. — Szturm dzisiejszy — rzekł — żadnych nie przyniósł rezultatów. Prochy nasze się kończą, lud zmarniał w połowie, reszta, zniechęcona, klęski, nie zwycięstwa, wygląda. Zapasów już nie mamy, posiłków nie możem się spodziewać. — A klasztor jako pierwszego dnia oblężenia nienaruszony stoi! — dodał Sadowski. — Co nam pozostaje? — Hańba... — Odebrałem rozkazy — rzekł jenerał — bym prędzej kończył lub odstąpił i szedł do Prus. — Co nam pozostaje?... — powtórzył książę Heski. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Wrzeszczowicza, ten zaś rzekł: — Ratować honor! Śmiech krótki, urywany, podobniejszy do zgrzytu zębów, wydobył się z ust Millera, którego Poliocertesem zwano. — Pan Wrzeszczowicz chce nas nauczyć, jak wskrzeszać zmarłych — rzekł. Wrzeszczowicz udał, że nie słyszy. — Honor uratowali tylko polegli — rzekł Sadowski. Miller począł tracić zimną krew. — I ten klasztor stoi tam jeszcze?... Ta Jasna Góra, ten kurnik?!... I ja go nie zdobyłem?!... I my odstępujemy?... Czyli to sen, czy mówię na jawie?... — Ten klasztor, ta Jasna Góra stoi tam jeszcze — powtórzył słowo w słowo książę Heski — i my odstępujemy... pobici!... Nastała chwila milczenia; zdawało się, że wódz i jego podwładni znajdują dziką rozkosz w rozpamiętywaniu własnego upokorzenia i wstydu. Wtem Wrzeszczowicz głos zabrał i mówił z wolna i dobitnie: — Nieraz trafiało się — rzekł — we wszystkich wojnach, że oblężona forteca okupowała się oblegającym, a wówczas ci odchodzili jak zwycięzcy, bo kto składa okup, ten tym samym zwyciężonym się uznaje. Oficerowie, którzy z początku ze wzgardą i lekceważeniem słuchali słów mówiącego, teraz poczęli słuchać uważnie. — Niech ten klasztor złoży nam jakikolwiek okup — mówił dalej Wrzeszczowicz — wówczas nikt nie powie, żeśmy go zdobyć nie mogli, jeno żeśmy nie chcieli. — Ale czy oni się zgodzą? — spytał książę Heski. — Moją głowę w zakład stawię — odparł Weyhard — i więcej nad to: mój honor żołnierski! — Może to być! — rzekł nagle Sadowski. — Mamy dość tego oblężenia my, ale mają go dość i oni. Co wasza dostojność o tym myśli? Miller zwrócił się do Wrzeszczowicza: — Niejedną ciężką, cięższą niż kiedykolwiek w życiu chwilę przebyłem z przyczyny waszych rad, panie hrabio, jednak za tę ostatnią dziękuję i wdzięczność zachowam. Wszystkie piersi lżej odetchnęły. Rzeczywiście, nie mogło już chodzić o nic innego jak o wycofanie się z honorem. Nazajutrz, w dzień świętego Szczepana, oficerowie zgromadzili się co do jednego, aby wysłuchać odpowiedzi księdza Kordeckiego na list Millera, który obejmował propozycję okupu, a był wysłany od rana. Przyszło długo czekać. Miller udawał wesołość, ale przymus był widoczny w jego twarzy. Nikt z oficerów nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Wszystkie serca biły niespokojnie. Książę Heski i Sadowski stali pod oknem, rozmawiając z cicha. — Co waszmość myślisz? zgodzą się? — zapytał pierwszy. — Wszystko za tym mówi, że się zgodzą. Kto by nie chciał pozbyć się tak straszliwego bądź co bądź niebezpieczeństwa za cenę kilkunastu tysięcy talarów, zwłaszcza że mnisi światowych ambicyj i żołnierskich honorów nie mają, a przynajmniej mieć nie powinni. Boję się tylko, czy jenerał za wiele nie zażądał. — Ile zażądał? — Czterdzieści tysięcy talarów od mnichów, a dwadzieścia od szlachty. No! ale w najgorszym razie będą się chcieli potargować. — Ustępujmy, na Boga, ustępujmy! Gdybym wiedział, że nie mają pieniędzy, wolałbym im ze swoich pożyczyć, byle chociaż z pozorem honoru pozwolili nam odejść. — A ja powiem waszej książęcej mości, że lubo tym razem uznaję radę Wrzeszczowicza za dobrą i wierzę w to, że się okupią, taka mnie gorączka trawi, że wolałbym dziesięć szturmów niż to oczekiwanie. — Uf! masz waszmość słuszność. Ale ten Wrzeszczowicz jednak... może zajść wysoko... — Choćby na szubienicę. Rozmawiający nie odgadli. Hrabiego Weyharda Wrzeszczowicza czekał bowiem gorszy los nawet od szubienicy. Lecz tymczasem huk wystrzałów przerwał im dalszą rozmowę. — Co to jest? strzały z fortecy?! — krzyknął Miller. I zerwawszy się jak opętany, wybiegł z izby. Wybiegli za nim wszyscy i poczęli nasłuchiwać. Odgłos regularnych salw dochodził istotnie z fortecy. — Dla Boga! jakie to może mieć znaczenie?... Biją się w środku czy co?! — wołał Miller — nie rozumiem! — Ja to waszej dostojności wytłumaczę — rzekł Zbrożek — dziś święty Szczepan, imieniny panów Zamoyskich, ojca i syna, na ich to cześć strzelają. Wtem i okrzyki wiwatowe doszły z fortecy, a za nimi nowe salwy. — Dość mają prochów! — rzekł ponuro Miller. — To nowa dla nas wskazówka. Lecz los nie oszczędził mu i drugiej, bardziej bolesnej wskazówki. Oto żołnierze szwedzcy tak już byli zniechęceni i na duchu upadli, że na odgłos strzałów fortecznych oddziały pilnujące najbliższych szańców opuściły je w popłochu. Miller widział cały jeden regiment wybornych strzelców smalandzkich, który w zamieszaniu schronił się aż pod jego kwaterę; słyszał także, jak oficerowie powtarzali między sobą na ten widok: — Czas, czas, czas odstąpić! Lecz powoli uspokoiło się wszystko — jedno wrażenie pognębiające zostało. Wódz, a za nim podkomendni weszli znów do izby i czekali, czekali niecierpliwie; nawet nieruchoma aż dotąd twarz Wrzeszczowicza zdradzała niepokój. Na koniec brzęk ostróg rozległ się w sieni i wszedł trębacz, cały zarumieniony od mrozu, z wąsami okrytymi szronem oddechu. — Odpowiedź z klasztoru! — rzekł oddając sporą paczkę, obwiniętą w chustkę kolorową, związaną sznurkiem. Millerowi drżały nieco ręce i wolał przeciąć sznurek puginałem niż odwiązywać go z wolna. Kilkanaście par oczu utkwionych było nieruchomie w paczkę, oficerowie oddech wstrzymali. Jenerał odwinął jeden skład chusty, drugi, trzeci i odwijał coraz spieszniej, aż wreszcie na stół wypadła paczka opłatków. Wówczas pobladł i choć nikt nie potrzebował objaśnienia, co znajdowało się w chustce, rzekł: — Opłatki !... — Nic więcej? — spytał ktoś z tłumu. — Nic więcej — odpowiedział jak echo jenerał. Nastała chwila milczenia, przerywana tylko głośnymi oddechami, czasem też rozległ się zgrzyt zębów, czasem trzaśnięcie rapierem. — Panie Wrzeszczowicz — rzekł wreszcie Miller strasznym i złowrogim głosem. — Nie ma go już! — odpowiedział jeden z oficerów. I znów nastało milczenie. Natomiast w nocy zapanował ruch w całym obozie. Ledwie światła dzienne zagasły, słychać było głosy komendy, przebieganie znacznych oddziałów jazdy, odgłos regularnych kroków piechoty, rżenie koni, skrzyp wozów, głuchy turkot dział, zgrzytanie żelastwa, dźwięk łańcuchów, szum, gwar i wrzenie. — Czy nowy szturm na jutro? — mówili strażnicy przy bramach. Lecz nie mogli nic widzieć, bo z wieczora niebo zawlokło się chmurami i począł padać śnieg obfity. Gęste jego płaty przesłaniały świat. Około piątej w nocy wszystkie odgłosy ucichły, lecz śnieg padał coraz gęstszy. Na murach i blankach wież tworzył nowe mury, nowe blanki. Pokrył cały klasztor i kościół, jakby go chciał ukryć przed wzrokiem najezdników, otulić i osłonić przed ognistymi pociskami. Na koniec poczęło szarzeć i dzwonek ozwał się już na jutrznię, gdy żołnierze strażujący przy południowej bramie usłyszeli parskanie konia. Przed bramą stał chłop, cały zasypany śniegiem; za nim widać było na wjazdowej drodze niskie, małe sanki drewniane, zaprzężone w chudą i poszerszeniałą szkapę. Chłop począł "zabijać" ręce, przestępować z nogi na nogę i wołać: — Ludzie, a otwórzcie tam! — Kto żywie? — zapytano z murów. — Swój, ze Dzbowa!... Przywiozłem dobrodziejom zwierzynę. — A jakże cię to Szwedy puścili? — Jakie Szwedy? — Którzy kościół oblegają. — Oho, nie masz już nijakich Szwedów! — Wszelki duch Boga chwali! Odeszli? — Juże za nimi i ślady zasypało! Wtem gromady łyczków i chłopów zaczerniały na drodze: jedni jechali konno, drudzy szli piechotą, były i niewiasty, a wszyscy z daleka już wołać poczęli: — Nie masz Szwedów! nie masz! — Poszli do Wielunia! — Otwórzta tam bramy! Ni człeka w obozie! — Szwedzi odeszli! Szwedzi odeszli! — poczęto wołać na murach i wieść piorunem rozbiegła się w okrąg. Żołnierze dopadli dzwonów i uderzyli we wszystkie jakby na alarm. Kto żył, wypadał z cel, mieszkań, z kościoła. Wieść brzmiała ciągle. Podwórzec zaroił się zakonnikami, szlachtą, żołnierstwem, niewiastami i dziećmi. Radosne okrzyki rozległy się dokoła. Jedni wypadali na mury, aby pusty obóz obejrzyć; inni wybuchali śmiechem lub szlochaniem. Niektórzy nie chcieli wierzyć jeszcze; lecz napływały coraz nowe gromady tak chłopstwa, jako i mieszczaństwa. Szli tedy z miasta Częstochowy i z wiosek okolicznych, i z lasów pobliskich, gwarno, wesoło i ze śpiewaniem. Krzyżowały się coraz nowe wieści; każdy widział odchodzących Szwedów i opowiadał, dokąd odchodzili. W kilka godzin później pełno było ludzi na pochyłości i na dole pod górą. Bramy klasztoru otwarły się szeroko, jako zwyczajnie bywały przed wojną otwarte; jeno wszystkie dzwony biły, biły, biły... a owe głosy tryumfu leciały w dal i słyszała je cała Rzeczpospolita. Śnieg zasypywał ciągle ślady Szwedów. O południu dnia tego kościół był tak nabity, że jako na brukowanych ulicach miejskich kamień leży jeden obok drugiego, tak tam głowa była przy głowie. Sam ksiądz Kordecki miał mszę dziękczynną, a tłumom ludzkim zdawało się, że to biały anioł ją odprawia. I zdawało się także, że duszę wyśpiewa w tej wotywie lub że z dymami kadzideł uniesie się ku górze i rozwieje Bogu na chwałę. Huk dział nie wstrząsał już murów ani szyb w oknach, nie zasypywał kurzawą ludu, nie przerywał modlitw ani tej dziękczynnej pieśni, którą wśród uniesienia i płaczu powszechnego zaintonował święty przeor: Te Deum laudamus!... Kategoria:Potop